I Promised I would Come Back For You
by xXStarlighttXx
Summary: Ikuto promised to return for Amu when she was an adult. He thought she forgot about him, but he finds out that she's been waiting for him to return for a long time. He's not sure about returning, will he break his promise or return for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hellooo(: im back & with a shugo chara story :D ! I have recently become obsessed with it :D !**

**Rima: And Kukai… -_- **

**Me: Yesh ^-^ ! imma kukai & ikuto fangirl :D ! but my friend (I call her my 'momie' (x ) had dibs on ikuto T^T so kukai is mine :D ! (on the inside both ikuto & kukai aree minee :D !) haha :P **

**Rima: Jeeze ! you fangirls are annoying *rolls eyes***

**Me: psh, tats wat you say , but you DO realize you have some fans…**

**Rima: so ? **

**Kusukusu: *gigglez* on the inside she actually likes all the attention ! *gigglez***

**Rima: KUSUKUSU SHUT UP ! **

**Me: ahahhaha , kusukusu disclaimer please(: ?**

**Kusukusu: babiifreaksz doesn't own shugo chara because if she did , amu would've fallen in love with ikuto the moment she saw him! *gigglez***

**Me: thanks ~ ^-^ On With The Storiiiiieeee!(:**

* * *

><p><strong>I Promised I Would Come For You<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Ikuto Tsukiyomi sighed as he walked out of his apartment building towards the park across the street to meet with his little sister Utau and her boyfriend Kukai, who had gone for a visit. When Ikuto had found his father, he lived with him for a while until he decided he would stay there in Paris and move into his own apartment, It wasn't long after that when Utau moved in with Ikuto. He looked for Utuau and Kukai, when he finally found then making out next to a picnic table. He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Get a room will ya?"

Utau pulled away from Kukai keeping her arms around his neck and giggled, "Oh I'm sorry does this bother you?" She smirked and kissed Kukai again. She leaned further back to the picnic table.

"Sorta…" Said Ikuto said as he pulled Kukai away from Utau, "… But's not just me"

"Huh?" Kukai and Utau turned around to see a bunch of little kids giggling, some little girls staring in awe and some parents glaring. Kukai chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Hehe… sorry"

"Let's go" Ikuto said as he started walking away, "If we don't hurry there's gonna be a big line"

Kukai and Utau ran behind Ikuto to catch up to him, "So, Ikuto, How've you been?"

"Good… I guess…"

"So… When are you going back to Japan…?"

"Huh? Why would I go back?"

"Well, Amu turned eighteen about six months ago… And didn't you promise her you would go back for her when she's an adult…?"

Ikuto stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Kukai, "She… remembers…?"

Kukai nodded, "Don't tell me you forgot"

"No I didn't… well kinda… but I didn't think she'd actually remember. I mean I thought that by now she probably had found someone"

"When I went to visit, it didn't seem like it" Utau said, "She was probably waiting for you?"

"Amu's waiting for me to go back for her?" He asked, and Kukai and Utau nodded _So she's been waiting for me? _Ikuto smiled at the thought of that. He sighed, "We better get going" He said as he started to walk.

* * *

><p>Amu Hinamori sighed and rested her head on the palm of her head. She was outside on the balcony of her small apartment. <em>I wonder if he forgot… He probably did by now… <em>She thought. It had been about nine years since he had left for Paris. She closed her eyes, "Ikuto…" She said out loud.

"Amu…"

She gasped and opened her eyes quickly, but he wasn't there, "It was probably just my imagination again… I mean, it's been nine years, he obviously forgot by now… I have to forget too…"

"Amu-Chan?" Ran called out from inside the apartment, "Are you okay?"

Amu turned to look at her pink Shugo Chara and smiled, "Yeah"

Miki and Su came floating after Ran, "Are you coming to sleep?" Asked Su.

"You have to work early tomorrow" Said Miki.

Amu turned once more to the night sky and smiled, "Yeah"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know it was short but... How was it? Good? Bad?<strong>

**Yoru: HORRIBLE! YOU ADD THOSE THREE BUT WHERE WAS I – nya ?**

**Me: Oh… you were uh… sleeping…?**

**Yoru: *growls* I better have – nya **

**Me: *sweatdrop* … I actually forgot about him… ^-^"**

**Yoru: WHAT ?**

**Me: nuthinn ! I was just telling everyone to please review :D ! …. Please(: ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe Another Chapter(:  
>Thanks For Those Who Reviewed :D<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Morning…" Utau yawned as she walked into the kitchen where she saw Kukai snoring on the couch in the living room and Ikuto making some toast, "What's for breakfast?"

Ikuto smiled and set the last plate on the table, "My best yet!"

Utau frowned, "Really? Toast? Again?"

"Hey at least they're not burnt…" He mumbled, "So what do you want? Butter, Peanut Butter or Jelly?"

"Ugh… jelly…"

"Mmkay..." Ikuto looked in the fridge for a while until he found the jelly and set it on the table, "Wake Kukai will ya? His breakfast will get cold"

"Yeah because it'll be such a shame to let a delicious, great meal that took two minutes to make get cold" She said spreading jelly on a piece of toast.

"Just wake him up" Ikuto grumbled as he took his seat.

"KUKAIIIIIIII! WAKE UP!" Utau yelled.

Kukai shot straight up and turned towards the kitchen, "Agh… wha…?"

"BREAKFAST!"

"I'm coming… I'm coming…" He said lazily as he walked towards the kitchen, and put on his shirt. He took his seat and stared at the toast for a while.

"Uh… what's wrong?" Utau asked.

"Didn't we have burnt toast for dinner last night…"

"Yeah… there's something you should know…" Utau said with a smirk, "Ikuto doesn't know how to cook, he hardly even knows how to not burn toast"

"So… you eat toast every day? Breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

"You know what, just be grateful that I now know how the exact time to keep the toast in the toaster so it doesn't burn!"

"Okay, okay" Kukai said, "So anyways, yesterday, you changed the subject… When are you going to visit Amu?"

Ikuto shook his head, "I doubt she'll want to see me"

"Are you kidding?" Kukai exclaimed, "I bet you right now she's probably waiting for her prince to come and rescue her from her horrible fate!"

"Horrible fate…?"

"Yeah, she's working at a fast food place and lives in her own small apartment with her charas… and when I say small apartment, I mean really small"

"So she started working instead of going to college or something?"

"Yeah, her parents didn't have enough money, so she decided to raise money"

"What about you? You're not going to school _or_ have a job? Where are you living? With your parents?"

"I have a job, but I don't get paid enough, and no, I live in a house with a roommate…" He chuckled, "I bet she's happy to get rid of me for a while"

"_HER?"_ Utau growled and chocked him.

"Gah… S-she's my-y… c-cousin-n…"

Utau let him go and drank her milk, "She better be"

Kukai caught his breath and continued, "Putting me living with my cousin aside… You have to go see Amu! Trust me she'd be very happy to see you… And who knows? She'll probably end up being in LOOVEE with you!" He said smirking.

Ikuto smiled and thought for a while, "Maybe… Maybe I should… But, when the right time comes"

"But… didn't you tell her that the time would be when she's an adult…? Now you're going to make her wait more?"

"If she really loves me and if she's really waiting for me…. She should be able to wait a while longer…." He smiled as he thought of Amu being happy to see him.

* * *

><p>Amu sighed, "Finally! My shift is over" She grabbed her purse from the little locker-thing and walked out the back door.<p>

"Amu-Chan!" Exclaimed Ran, "How much tips did you make!"

"Hmm…" Amu took out all the money from her pocket, "A lot I guess… I'll count it later when I get home…"

"Don't you just love Rush Hour?" Asked Su.

Amu nodded, "Yup! Good thing I was working as the waitress this time!" She took of her uniform hat and stuffed it in her purse.

"Ughh…" Groaned Miki.

"Huh? Miki" Amu turned to face the blue Chara, "What's wrong"

"Ugh… I just have an upset stomach…" She said groggily, "It's fine… I just need some rest…"

"Did you eat anything that could make you sick?" Asked Su.

"Well… I sneaked one of those mystery meat burgers from the kitchen…"

"You shouldn't eat those you know…" Amu said, "That meat really is a mystery. It made me sick for days… who knows what it'll do to you!"

"Ughh… I'm sorry Amu-chan…" She groaned.

"It's okay…." Amu opened her bag, "Here, why don't you rest in my bag and when we get home I'll make a small bed for you"

Miki dropped herself into Amu's purse and groaned, "Ah! I know!" Exclaimed Ran, "Su and I could make you warm chicken soup, so by tomorrow you'll feel better!"

Miki groaned one last time and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

"Okay…okay…" Kukai said into the phone, "Yes! Yes! I understand, I'll get there as soon as I can… I'LL GET THERE WHEN I GET THERE!" He yelled and hung up his cell phone and groaned.

"What happened?" Utau asked.

"It's my cousin… She said her boyfriend dumped her and that there's rats in the basement"

"Why doesn't she just call an exterminator?"

"She doesn't trust any men near the house without either me or her ex-boyfriend being there…" Utau gave him a weird look, "The girl's scarred for life and she's paranoid… that's why she asked me to live with her!"

"I… I don't even wanna know…" Utau said walking up to him giving him a hug, "So you're leaving….?"

"Yeah…" He said hugging her back.

"When are you coming back for a visit?"

Kukai sighed, "I don't know… With her boyfriend gone… I doubt she'll ever let me out of her sight…"

"Yo… Kukai" Said Ikuto entering the room, "You're leaving already right…?"

"Uh…" He turned towards Ikuto, "Yeah why?" He noticed Ikuto holding a suit case, "Why do you have a…?" Ikuto sighed and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Oh Miki…" Amu said as she ran her finger through the sick Chara's hair, "I can't take any more days off…"<p>

"It's okay Amu-Chan!" Su said.

"You go to work! We'll take care of Miki!" Exclaimed Ran.

Amu had an uneasy feeling about leaving the two to take care of Miki alone. She thought about it for a while and sighed, "Okay… fine. I'm going to leave my number on the fridge. Call me if there's ANYTHING that you guys need… Okay?"

"Okay Amu-chan!" Ran exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of both the apartment and Miki!" Said Su.

"Okay then… I'm off" Said Amu as she hung a piece of paper on the fridge and walked out the door.

"Bye-bye!" Called Su as she locked the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER…(:<strong>

Miki layed in bed, half asleep. She faced the window and stared out at then night sky, she saw a small dark figure and then tapping, "Ran...! Su...!" SHe groaned.

"Yes?" Su asked coming from the kictchen, "Do you need anything?"

"Th-There's something... there by the window..." She said pointing to the window.

Ran and Su both floated over to the window and tried to open it with all their might with help of the figure on the other side of it. Finally, they managed to open it and in floated a shivering Yoru, "Y-Yo..."

"What's wrong?" Asked Su.

"It's freezing out there ~ Nya!"

"Here" Said Su handing him a small blanket.

"Thanks ~ Nya"

"Why are you here?" Ran asked.

"Oh, well I came with Ikuto… I guess he has some business to take care of…"

"Ah! Ikuto's here too? Where is he?" Asked Su.

"Well… He said he has something to do and that he'll come here later –Nya "

"How did you know Amu-chan's address anyways?" Miki asked yawning.

"Kukai and Daichi"

"Hmm… Do you think Ikuto went to look for Amu…?" Ran said, "If Kukai told him she lived here… then he must've told him she would be working right now…"

* * *

><p>"Here's your change" Said Amu as she handed a purple haired lady her change and receipt.<p>

"Thank you" Said the lady as she walked away.

Amu sighed as she got ready to take another costumer's order, "Welcome to Joe's Burgers**(A/N: don't ask about the name xP …)** May I take your order?"

"Can I ask you a question instead?" Said a deep voice. Amu looked up to see a tall guy with his head down, wearing a black baseball cap that covered his face except for a smirk, "How would you like to come with me… to Paris?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha !<br>I Had Actually Finished This Chapter After I Had Posted The First Chapter But I Started Watching Soul Eater & Got Sidetracked And Got To Obssesed & Completely Forgot To Finish Editing & Posting This Chapter ^^'' ... hehe  
>&amp; P.S , For Anyone Who Is Reading This &amp; Has Seen Or Read Soul Eater... DEATH THE KID IS MINE :D !<br>&& Also , I Also Have Half The Chapter Written On My Notes On My iPhone So It Shouldn't Take Tat Long To update... Tat Is Unless I Dnt Get Side Tracked Again...  
>Well... Review Please(: :D ! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo... I Wasn't Sidetracked :D WOO!(:  
>So Yeaa... Thanks For Those Who Reviewed(;<br>ON W| THE CHAPTER :D !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three(:<span>  
><strong>

**Amu's P.O.V**

"W-What...? Who are you?" I asked studying the man. He looked no older than about 23 years old, he had strands of dark blue hair sticking out from the black baseball cap that was covering most of his faceand wearing a black shirt and jeans.

The man chuckled, "What have you forgotten me already?" He asked with a deep voice.

I sighed, "Listen, I don't have time for this. Either order something or leave... Please"

He chuckled again, "Heh... You really don't remember...?"

"No... Why should I?" I narrowed my eyes and studied him a bit closer, hoping that the slightest bell would ring. But, I couldn't think of anyone who that person could be.

He smirked slightly, and that's when a bell rang... But it couldn't be him, he's in Paris... But then again he just asked me to go to Paris with him but still, "Because I've missed you, and I know you've missed me too" He took off his baseball cap and tossed it to the ground, "Hello Amu"

My eyes widened in shock and I gasped, I-Ikuto...?" I felt tears starting to form, I felt like slapping him. But then at the same time I felt like like running up to him and cry in his arms. I'm not sure why I felt the urge to do either of those two, but I just brushed them off. I can't let him see that I missed him _that_ much, "I-is that really you... I-Ikuto...?"

"Yeah a-"

"HEY! HINAMORI! Quit talking and get back to work!" Shouted the voice of my cranky boss. Like seriously, way to ruin the moment.

"R-Right away sir!" I exclaimed, I turned back to Ikuto, "Ikuto do you mind waiting until I'm done with work?"

He sighed, "Hey" He called out to my boss, "Don't talk to her that way"

"Huh...?" My boss turned around.

"Ikuto! He's my boss!"

"I don't care" He said as he walked behind the counter to stand next to me.

"Hinamori get him out of here. NOW"

"Ikuto. Leave. Please. He'll fire me"

Ikuto smirked, "It's alright because she quits" He grabbed my red uniform hat and threw it at my manager.

"WAIT WHAT?" I yelled as he grabbed me bridal style and started towards the back door, "IKUTO PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope. You quit" He turned to my boss again, "She quits"

"N-No I don't!"

"Yes she does" He repeated simply before grabbing my stuff from the back and walked outside. He then jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Later :P (normal p.o.v)<strong>

Amu fixed her hair and walked back to the living room where the Charas were playing with a small ball and Ikuto was sitting down on the couch watching tv, "So how'd you know where I live and work?" She asked she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Oh, Kukai told me"

"So... Uh... Did you find your dad?"

"Yeah, I found him. He's a music teacher at some private school" He said as he wrapped an arm around Amu and pulled her closer, "So how've been?"

She blushed slightly, "Oh... Uh... Um... Good. But uh... not to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here?"

"Well... I've missed you Kitty"

"What? Now you're calling me your kitty?"

"Hm? What's so wrong about that...?"

"Nothing..." She growled.

"But anyways, you know I promised you that I would come back for you when you were an adult... And well, you're an adult now"

"Oh right..."

"So anyways... Where am I gonna sleep tonight?"

"Huh... What do you mean?"

"Well... When I was planning to come here I was kinda hoping I could crash here..."

"Ugh... Fine, but you're sleeping here on the couch!"

"But I was kinda hoping I could sleep with you" He whined.

"No"

"Please...?" His kitty ears popped out and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh... Uh... Ugh... fine... But you can't do anything perverted!"

He smirked and winked at her, "I'm not promising anything"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... I Started Running Out Of Idead At This Point ^_^''<br>I Could've Probably Made Ith Longer...(x  
>But In My Defense Iths Midnight... So Yeaa Ith's Still Pretty Early For Me (;<br>I Don't Go To Sleep Until Three Haha(x  
>Haha So yeaa... REVIEW PLEASE ;D !<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo(:  
>Chapter 4 Is Here!(:<br>Thanks For All Of Youu Who Reviewed I Luuvs Yuu(:  
>Lol :P<strong>

* * *

><p>"Not so close!" Amu exclaimed.<p>

Ikuto sighed and moved away from her, "Sheesh, why are you so bossy now? Back when you were little you weren't this bossy"

"Yeah... because I was 'little' and now that I'm not a kid anymore I know you won't hold back"

He smirked, "Won't hold back on what?"

Amu felt his hand make his way up her leg, but she quickly slapped it away, "S-See what I mean?" She turned towards the wall, "You're perverted way haven't changed at all!"

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "That's true..." He whispered into her ear, "...But I'm willing to change those ways for you"

Amu blushed slightly and turned back around to face him, "R-Really...?"

"Nope" He chuckled.

"Agh!" She pushed him away and turned around to face the other way angrily, "Just go to sleep already!"

Ikuto sighed, "Okay, okay. Goodnight" He gave her a kiss on the forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Amu! Amu! AMU!"<p>

Amu opened her slowly to see Ran, Miki, Su and Dia floating above her, "Ugh... What's with all the yelling" She asked lazily.

"Yeah... Nya" Yoru yawned as he came out from his egg.

"Your dad's gonna be here soon!" Miki exclaimed.

And that's when she shot straight up and was wide awake. She checked her cellphone, it was already nine-thirty in the morning and her dad would walk into her apartment any second now. "Ikuto! Ikuto! Wake up!" She exclaimed shaking him like there was no tomorrow, "IKUTO, WAKE. UP!"

"Ugh... What...?"He said as he rubbed his head.

"Get up and get in the closet!" She yelled throwing his two bags into the closet.

"What... Why...? HEY!"

She tried pushing him into the closet, but it was way too small and he had grown since the last time she saw him, "AH!" She creamed, "You don't fit! Ah! What do I do? What do I do!"

"Amu!" Ran yelled, "Your dad's coming up the stairs now!"

She turned towards the door, "Stay here, hide under the bed or something but DON'T come out!" She slammed the door shut and ran to the living room. She turned the tv on and sat on the couch and waited for her dad to come in, "Hi daddy!" She said once he came in.

"Amu!" Cried Ami from behind her dad and ran up to Amu to hug her.

"Hi Amu, Ami wanted to see you too"

"That's right! I miss having you home sis!"

"I miss you too!" She exclaimed hugging her back, she then noticed her dad walking around the apartment suspiciously, "Err... I-Is something wrong dad?"

"Hm?" He turned towards Amu and smiled awkwardly, "Oh no, no, no! Nothing's wrong!"

He started walking towards Amu's room, she ran after him and jumped in front of him, "DAD! So uh... H-How's work...?"

"Oh it's fine... That reminds me, tomorrow I'm working early so I won't be coming"

"Oh... Okay" He reached for the doorknob and she instantly panicked, "Oh... Uh... NO! Th-The room's a mess!"

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow and stared suspiciously at Amu. He opened the door quickly and walked into the room. Amu sighed and looked around, Ikuto wasn't there, "I thought you said the room was a mess?"

She laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head, "Did I say that? No I didn't! You must've heard wrong!"

"Then what did you say?"

"Uh..." She looked around the room and then Ami walked in, "HEY! Look at the time! You're gonna be late for work and you still have to drive Ami back home don't you!"

"You're right..." He said looking at his watch, "I'm sorry Amu, we've gotta go!"

"Bye sis!" Exclaimed Ami.

"Bye! Take care! Tell mom I said hi!" Amu said as she gave them both kisses on the cheek and watched them leave. She sighed in relief and went back to her room, "Ikuto... You can come out now..." She called out, "Ikuto...!" She looked under the bed.

"Boo" Ikuto breathed down her neck.

She yelled and fell backwards onto Ikuto's lap. She looked up to see him looking at her with a teasing look on his face, "I... Ikuto! When... How... Did you get in here...?"

"When your dad came in, I jumped out the window and climbed on the roof" He looked around, "Where'd Yoru go?"

"Yoru!" Exclaimed Ran, trying to pull Yoru out from his egg, "It's okay!"

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Amu.

"He's scared of Ami" Said Miki.

"Why?" Asked Su, "She's such a sweet girl"

"NO SHE ISN'T!" She's a devil with a cute face!" He exclaimed, remembering all those horrifying experiences with Ami.

"Don't worry, she's gone. Besides, she can't see us. When she turned eight she couldn't see us anymore" Said Dia.

"Oh... Okay..." Said Yoru as he carefully stepped outside his egg.

"So does your dad come to see you everyday?" Asked Ikuto.

"Yeah, every morning before he goes to work. He doesn't trust me enough to let me live alone" She sighed and shook her head.

"You know... It's good that he checks up on you. Because you never know when someone might do something to you"

"Huh...?" Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist, "I-Ikuto let me go!" She truggled, but he had gotten much stronger over the years.

"Nope" He tightened his arms around her and smiled, "Let's go out for ice cream"

Amu stopped struggling and smiled back at him, "Okay!"

* * *

><p>What flavor do you want?" Asked Ikuto.<p>

"Hmm... Strawberry!" She turned to the five charas who were arguing, "What about you five? Have you decided?"

"Vanilla!" Cried Miki and Yoru.

"Chocolate!" Cried Ran and Su.

"I know! I know!" Exclaimed Dia, "Strawberry!"

Ikuto sighed, "You guys are getting Strawberry too" He walked to the ice cream cart while Amu and the charas waited sitting on a bench.

"Aww..." Whined Yoru, Miki, Ran and Su while Dia was cheering and laughing.

"Here" Said Ikuto handing a cone to Amu and another one to the charas.

"Thanks, but what about you?" He smirked and licked the ice cream. She rolled her eyes, "Of course"

"Where do you wanna go later?"

"Hmm... I don't know. I wasn't really expecting to do anything today..."

"Well then, if you don't choose... We're doing what I had in mind" He gave her a smirk, and she knew nothing good would come from it, still she blushed. He noticed that and laughed, "I'm just kidding... But if you want to we can"

"Ew! N-No! You pervert!" She exclaimed. He stood up and took her hand and dragged her behind him, "H-Hey! Ikuto! L-Let go!"

"Relax, I was just kidding" He said giving her a reassuring smile.

"O...Okay... But where are going?"

"Secret"

* * *

><p>"The fair?" Amu asked once they got there.<p>

"What... You don't wanna go?" Ikuto asked as he walked over to the stand to buy tickets.

"Oh no, I wanna go, but it's just that I didn't know there was a fair here"

"Wow Amu" He chuckled and took her hand, "Come on" He led her to the entrance where he gave the man the tickets.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Later...(: <span>**

Amu laughed, "That was fun!"

"Yup!" Exclaimed Dia and Ran.

"Glad all of you had fun" Ikuto said and turned to glare at Yoru, "Especially you"

"It was an accident - Nya!" Yoru cried.

"Relax Ikuto!" Amu laughed, "It _was _an accident. I think you're over reacting, it was just water"

"Just water..." He mumbled as Amu giggled.

"Hey!" Ran exclaimed, "There's gonna be fireworks right now!"

"Can we go see! Can we? Pleaasee!" Begged Miki, Dia, Su and Yoru.

"Sure!" Amu said cheerfully. She grabbed Ikuto's hand, "Let's go!"

"Wait, I know the perfect place to watch them from" He grabbed Amu and the Charas and jumped on a tree with a strong branch, "Here"

"Waah! I'm going to fall!" Amu exclaimed holding onto Ikuto for dear life.

"Don't worry... I got you" He said as he sat down on the branch with Amu next to him, holding her tight as he could.

"Thanks..." She mumbled blushing.

The charas floated all the way to the top of the tree to leave Ikuto and Amu alone. After the fireworks were over they sat on the branch for a while, neither of them talking. Ikuto finally sighed and said, "Amu..."

"Yea...?" She yawned.

"I... I love you"

Amu hung her head and fidgeted with her fingers, she could feel a blush on her face, and hated when Ikuto saw her like that, "I... I... Uh... I..." She struggled to say, but another yawn cut her off.

Ikuto chuckled, "You tired?" She nodded slowly, "Let's go then. He stood up and grabbed Amu bridal style. "Hey! Let's go!" He shouted to the charas.

* * *

><p>Ikuto arrived at Amu's apartment with her half alseep in his arms. He laid her down on her bed, but she wouldn't let go of his neck, "Ikuto...?" She mummbled.<p>

"Yes?" He answered.

She tightened his arms around his neck, "I... I love you..."

He smiled, "Me too... Goodnight" He gave her a kiss on her forehead before he drifted off to sleep"

* * *

><p><strong>I Think This Is The Longest Chapter I've Written For This Story :o<br>Ohh Goodness :P  
>BTW ! This Is Important , I'll Be Starting High School On Wednesday , I Got A Transfer To The School I Wanted To Go , But At First The Transfer Was Rejected Because I Didn't Have A 2.0 GPA Or Whatever , But Then The District Said I Could Get The Transfer But I Have To Get Good Grades , Attendance &amp; Behavior Or Else I'll Be Sent Back To The School I Was Supposed To Go xP<br>Behavior & Attendance Won't Be Tat Much Of A Problem , But The Good Grades Will , I'm HOPELESS . Srsly . Imma Have To Study Lyk ALOT , & Actually DO Homework D: So Idk If I'll Be Able To Update The Story Regularly... But Yuu Knoe ...  
>I HAVV MY WAYYS ;D So , Idk We'll Just Have To See Whatt Happens (x<br>So Yeaa , Pleasee Revieww d(^-^)b**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo I'm backk ~(:  
>Sorry For The Long Update, I've Been Getting Used To My New Schedule &amp; Stuff(:<br>I Also Got Sidetracked... Again, I've Been Working On Two New Stories, One Is Shugo Chara Crossover, I'll Be Posting It Later Anyways,  
>HERE WEE GOO :D (- exclaibur ;D)<strong>

* * *

><p>Amu blinked a few times before finally waking up, but the sun was shining right in her face and quickly closed them. She put her arm over her eyes and tried to open them, "Hey Ikuto... You awake?" She asks, but gets no response. She sits up and looks around her room, "Ikuto...?" She calls out once again, still getting no response. She starts to remember everything that happened last night, or what she <em>thinks<em> happened yesterday, "So... It... It was all just a dream...?"

"What's a dream?" Ikuto asked smirking from her doorway.

"I-Ikuto!"

"Yes? What is it?" He asked as he sat next to Amu on her bed.

"W-Why are you awake already?"

"Yoru and the others got into another stupid fight and spilled something on the floor"

"Oh..."

"So you wanna tell me about that dream?" He said stroking her hair.

"O-Oh it... It was nothing..."

"Come on tell me!"

"N-No!"

"Aww! But Amu-Chaaan!" He cried.

"Don't call me that! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Fine, fine..." He paused for a second when he saw Amu smiled, "Amu-Chaaan" She blushed and turned around angrily. He laughed and whispered in her ear, "Okay, fine this time I'm serious. I'll stop"

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"So... Anyways, about that dream... Could it have been about last night?" He said giving her a smirk.

She blushed even harder, "N-NO!"

"You know, you admitted you love me yesterday"

"I... I was half asleep! How could I have possibly known what I was saying!"

"Really? Because it didn't really look like it when you said it"

Amu blushed and sighed, "Okay... Fine... Yes, I'm in love with you"

Ikuto smiled and brushed his finger across her cheek, "I love you too and you know that... But I want you to say it like you mean it"

She looked down and sighed, "Ikuto... I'm in love with you... Ever since the day you left... I was waiting, hoping that you would keep your promise and come back for me..." He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After they pulled away she smiled and exclaimed, "Let's go do something!"

"Like...?"

Amu thought for a while and finally shrugged, "I don't know... I just wanna do something instead of being locked up all day since I don't have a job anymore"

"Yeah... Sorry about that... I just didn't like the way your boss was talking to you"

"It's alright" She sighed, "I was thinking of quitting anyways, but I never had the time to look for another job"

Ikuto stayed quiet for a while, lost in his thoughts. After sometime he sighed, "Hey, Amu...?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come live with me in Pars?"

"Huh...?" Amu stared at Ikuto with a shocked look on her face, "L-Live with you...? In _PARIS?" _

"Yeah... Well, not just me, Utau too"

"I... I don't know..."

"Well, if you're not sure, why don't you just stay for a few days? If you like it over there, then you can stay over there if you want. We have an extra room in our apartment where you can stay"

Amu thought for a while and finally smiled, "Okay! But only for a week!"

"Okay then. That's good enough for me" He said pulling her into a tight hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter I Know, I'M SORRYY D:<br>It's Only Supposed To Be Like Five Or Six Chapters Long, But As I was Writting The End On the Notes of my iPhone, My cousin put on the Movie 'Taken' And BAM! An Idea Hit me Since the Movie Takes Place In Paris, And Since I Know That If What Happened To Kim Happened To Amu, Ikuto Would Stop At Nothing To Save Her. If you have seen the move taken then you should have a clear idea of what im talking about.  
>If you haven't heres a link to the trailer:<strong> /watch?v=CvUxdQ4q-Lg  
><strong>So Yeah, Watch it &amp; tell me if I should add it to thee story or make a different story...<br>Anyways, please review :D**


End file.
